dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Temporal (Zen-El)
History Zen El is a descendant of Superman the progenitor of the Superman Dynasty and the grandson of hero Kal Kent, the Superman of the 853rd century. Zen El is the Superman of 855th century but goes by the name Temporal and was born on Earth in futuristic Metropolis, with his twin brother Kor El. His parents are Jen EL Kent and Tinya Winema (Wazzo ) EL Kent, the descendant of Gmya Wazzo brother to the Legion of Super-Heroes own Phantom Girl both are scientists. Before Zen El and Kor El were born, Tinya EL Kent, a Professor of Temporal Mechanics at the Time Institute on Colu-Bgtzl was doing a time vortex experiment. Unknown to her at the time one of the metaphasic shielding was failing, there was an temporal energy backlash for 10 seconds before it was blocked. Tinya's body do to her Colu-Bgtzl Physiology without her thinking Phase shifted during that time. She was unaffected by the backlash but her two unborn twins were, both Zen and Kor were effect both mentality and physically. Mentality they saw thehttp://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bangdawn of creation, Zen gain a total understanding of the the time and they both gain the power to travel down any aspect of it. They have non-linear perception of time, which allows them to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time. (Note: Only Nigh Omniscience) Physically they became transcendent beings. They became biologically immortal, with no need to eat or sleep or age. (See Transcendent Physiology)' '''They were threw into Untempered Schism, where they remained for a hundred thousand (100,000) years. They were displaced outside of Time Stream, where they didn't age, sleep or eat, just exist. Kor EL went insane becoming the Source of Anti-Time, while Zen EL got bored and regained his sanity, becoming the Source of the Time . They returned 10 second after the temporal backlash at the Time Institute on Colu-Bgtzl in their mother's womb. ' Temporal Zen's abilities increased steadily as he grew up, with super-strength and invulnerability manifesting at an early age and the power of flight, also additional powers such as super ESP, force vision, telepathy, electromagnetic manipulation and an additional 10 senses developing during high school but he already had mastered Time Manipulation by the age of 6. When he was 18, Zen makes decision that he would become a hero in his grandfather, Kal Kent's footsteps. During this time he pursued his education on Colu-Bgtzl, his teacher is retired hero Brainiac 417 and Zen starts works at the Time Institute under his mother, Professor Tinya Winema EL Kent. He operated this way for seven years until he until he joins the '''Justice Legion L: '''They are in charge of protecting an artificially created planetary system (all that remains of the 30th century United Planets). Zen EL Kent started out using the name Superman like is Grandfather Kal Kent, Superman of 853rd century. He work along side great heroes like Cosmicbot , Brainiac 417, The M'Onelves , Implicate Girl , Titangirl, Dreamer, Chameleon, and The Umbra. Later, The Wildflame and [http://www.reocities.com/jason.kirk/dc1m_who.html '''Superboy of the 843rd century /Cris Kend. ] He defends the worlds from many dangers, the galaxy is becoming more peaceful, one day a cosmic space creature called the Limbo Cell causes galaxy-wide chaos and temporal distortions. The Justice Legion L are sent to stop it. During the worst of the battle, many Legionnaires are seen being thrown into the time-turbulence. The Cell is ultimately defeated by Zen El, who uses his temporal powers to the fullest for the first time. Zen El also located the lost members in time and return them back to the 855th century. A month later he is contacted by the Superman Squad to join them. He was taking to The Fortress of Solidarity, in the Still Zone. There he meets many of his own forefathers and mother as it were. Like Laurel Kent, Kent Shakespeare , Klyzyzk Klzntplkz and even Secundus, his grandfather Kal Kent show him around. Kal Kent tell him the Superman Squad is a squad of time traveling Superman from different eras protecting the structure of spacetime, also has other members from Superman Family. Also, a month later, Kal Kent tells him, he would of been on the squad earlier with the power of time Zen has but for some reason they can't see his life directly in time. As if he exist and doesn't exist in time. They run test and still can't detect him. During this time he goes on many missions to protect the past and sometimes the future. One day Superman Prime and Kismet waiting for him at Fortress of Solidarity, Prime says " I have a mission for you and only you can do it. Kismet says: I have chosen you to be the new embodiment of time and Time and the very Universe is in danger." Zen El:" What do you mean? " Prime and Kismet: Look for yourself you can feel it, the very existence of the universe or multiverses is starting to come undone. We and holding it back for now but only you can go back and stop it. For some reason our vision is blocked on the who is behind it. Zen El: I can see, I see so one called Equinox and Kor El going back in time but why is my brother and that being going back to the 21 century Earth? Prime tell Zen EL now called Temporal about Equinox's past: Equinox was the son of Power Girl, His conception and birth was predicted by Arion of Atlantis, and as such, it was a miraculous conception, with no father. Kara and the child (she was strangely compelled not to name him) were protected from harm by magic, and the baby began to grow at an at an accelerated rate. They ran afoul of Scarabus, and the JLA and Arion rescued Kara, but the baby vanished shortly thereafter. The infant chosen by the lords of order and lords of chaos to wield both Chaos magics and Order magics, acting as their mediator. His eternal duty was to ensure that the two forces remained equal by tipping the balance back should one force grow to strong. (Justice League America #93-94) Kara's son reappeared been magically aged to adulthood and bore the name Equinox. (#105-107) Equinox destroyed Scarabus, disappeared, and has not been seen by Kara since. However, ensure that the two forces remained equal was an enormous burden to bare, he grew tired of the impossible task he had been given and set out to keep the balance in his own way. He sought the ideal balance. Equinox ascent to godhood with the intent to unmake the universe and create it anew, taking his masters' powers to do so and becoming Equinox-Prime. Doctor Fate borrows the powers from a number of heroes and gives them to Batman in an attempt to stop him, Plastic Man dubbing the new being Bat-Monolith. When Equinox' new powers prove too strong even for the combined might of Batman and his allies, Batman turns the tables by presenting to Equinox the revelation that he himself is unbalanced as he hates the Lords of Order and Chaos, which disillusions the villain long enough for Batman to send him to oblivion by knocking him into a vortex he had begun to create to destroy the universe so he could re-make it in balance. His consciousness was shattered into a dozen fragments and scattered throughout time and space. Each aspect embodied a part of Equinox-Prime's mind. His hate arrived in the far future and entered a computer which it used to create and animate a bunch of robots to form his Batman Revenge Squad, sending them to erase the Batmen from the Time-Space Continuum. Rip Hunter discovered this and alerted the Justice League International who each paired off into different groups. Once the Batman Revenge Squad robots were taken down, the Justice League International arrived in the future where Equinox was, having captured a robot Batman. Equinox' conscious merged some of the remaining robots into one giant robot that Equinox' mind could inhabit, but the captured robot Batman freed himself from Equinox's control and summoned three Batmen from other times to help him fight Equinox. The four Batmen neutralized Equinox and the Batman of the present returned to existence, but Equinox's consciousness separated into 12 fragments means that they haven't heard the last of Equinox. Kismet says: After his last defeated by the Justice League International and Equinox's consciousness separated into 12 fragments though the Time-Space Continuum, I the embodiment of time put all his 12 fragments together in a Chronolock prison not even he could get out. Temporal: You mean my brother Kor El must of free him, some how?Prime: Zen El you are the new embodiment of time and a Lord of Order With the exception of myself, you are the ultimate Kryptonian. Goes to the 21 century and you will need help, seek out two unique Kryptonians, one name H'EL and the last Kryptonian magi Del Im Re my uncle. Zen El says bye to his friends and family but first breaks the news about Kor El to his mother and father. Then he disappears from 855th century heading back in time to 21 century....... POWERS, ABILITIES AND WEAKNESSES Zen El possesses greater array of powers beyond any other Kryptonian except Superman Prime (the founder of Superman Dynasty ) and above a Brainiac twelfth level intellect. His default Kryptonian powers (super strength, invulnerability, super speed, super senses, super breath, freeze breath, flight, x-ray vision and heat vision) appear on par with the vastly powerful Superman of Earth-One. Due to other alien/extradimensional /supernatural admixtures in the Superman Dynasty bloodline, he also has additional powers such as super ESP, force vision, telepathy, electromagnetic manipulation and an additional 10 senses. Zen gets the energy for his main powers from the original Kal-El and Earth's Super-Sun, resulting in him gradually losing his enhance Kryptonian powers when he is in the past. In this covenant, Superman Prime bestow upon his descendants of the 853rd century, a small fraction of his power as long as they served for truth and justice. Prime also gained the abilities of his lineage and magnified them with his own power (5th-dimensional imps, he is not bound by 3rd dimensional laws. He has abilities such as the power to warp reality, power over time and space, etc.) This future descendant of Superman and grandson to Kal Kent is "Faster than a speeding tachyon, more powerful than a collapsing star, and able to leap between planets in a single bound". Finally his agility, reflexes, extrasensory and visionary power are nearly incalculable. He is also immune to Kryptonite, Red sun light/radiation,and possibly psionics. Zen El is the source of Time . Powers 'Enhanced Kryptonian Physiology **'Enhanced Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, The average evolved Kryptonian of 853rd century possesses the potential for the following power set: **'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of their super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Their biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and their bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision': Kryptonians can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. Typically, the power is seen as two beams of red light emanating from the eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing the power to be undetectable. The maximum temperature of their heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. They can also consciously determine the area affected, down to the microscopic level. **'Super-Hearing': Kryptonian hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. Zen El can hear people talking from space. **'Enhanced Vision' Kryptonian vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. ***This umbrella ability includes the following: ****'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Kryptonians can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the aura generated by living thing. ****'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ****'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter. Kryptonians can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. They can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. this ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ****'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ****'Infrared Vision': Kryptonians can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. *'Flight': Kryptonians are able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, they are capable of speeds of multi-Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. *'Invulnerability': The bodies of Kryptonians are nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for this rely on the presences of a super-dense molecular structure, a supercharged bio-electric aura which acts as an invisible force field, or a combination of the two. With the aura, it is presumed to extend a few millimeters from the skin as well as within the body.[[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed]] A by product of the aura is that items close to the skin share their invulnerability. Using clothing as an example, loose fitting fabric would tend to shred or burn in adverse conditions, but skin tight outfits would not. *'Superhuman Stamina': Kryptonians have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. In theory they have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the yellow solar energy their cells process, which also provides the majority of the power for their superhuman abilities. However, their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs and they have a psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do. They also require sleep on occasion so that they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an indefinite period of time. *'Superhuman Strength': A Kryptonian develops enhanced physical strength after absorbing a sufficient amount of yellow solar radiation. This radiation interacts with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of their musculature to trigger superhuman levels. While the exact magnitude of their strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that it is sufficient to lift 100,000 tons or more. The specific range is unknown as a their strength, like their other powers, may fluctuate over time. Their strength is also more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables them to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. At full power, their normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range. Zen El is Absolute_Strength *'Superhuman Speed': Kryptonians are able to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. They can match most other speedsters in super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. They can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. This also confers: **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Super-Breath': Kryptonians are able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from their lungs. They can chill the air as it leaves their lungs to freeze targets in a variation sometimes called "freeze" or "arctic breath". They can also reverse the process and pull large volumes of air or vapor into their lungs. Zen El could snuff out a red giant star. *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Super-ESP: Zen El can use "Sublim-level Hypno-Vibration." *'Super speed of thought' - Under the Super Sun Zen is capable of several billion calculations simultaneously. *Force Vision - Generating an energy field from his eyes, Temporal can create force fields powerful enough to contain massive explosions; slightly weakened in the past, he once contained a one megaton blast. *Electromag Pulse - Zen El can generate a localized electromagnetic pulse capable of knocking out nearby electronics. *Astral Projection *Cosmic Awareness *Danger Sense *Divine Powers *Emotion Control *Energy Based Constructs *Magic *Radar Sense *Sonic Scream *Vibration Wave *Willpower-Based Constructs *'Magic Resistance ' *'Atomic Vision' 'Colu-Bgtzl 'Physiology' ' Colu-Bgtzl Physiology : The Year 85,271, the two worlds and races Colu and Bgtzl have long since merged into one. (see http://www.cosmicteams.com/legion/docs/elseworlds.htm) The average Colu-Bgtzalians (Example: Brainiac 417 ) has become spirit-like intellects unrestricted by the flesh. They possesses the following powers set: *Disembodied Intelligence *Ghosting : They have to become invisible to sight and other senses as well. Also the power to transport from one place to another instantaneously called ghost jumping, entering another dimension and then leaving that dimension to the place where they wants to go. This is a power common to all natives of Colu-Bgtzl. 'Temporal Physiology' |} :Temporal Physiology: This ability is unique to Zen El when he saw thehttp://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bangdawn of creation. He artificially biologically adapted to the Time Stream,Temporal Entity, giving him the ability of manipulating, accelerating, reserving, stopping or even looping time, as well as traveling through and withstanding the effects of time and are able to influence/manipulate Time in nearly supreme manner. He has non-linear perception of time, which allows him to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time. (Note: Only Nigh Omniscience) He is embodiment of time. Zen control over time is greater than any other begin except the Omnipotent Presence. He possesses the following powers set: :*Chronolock :*Time Embodiment :**Age Manipulation :***Age Acceleration :***Age Transferal :**Corrosion Inducement :**Rot Inducement :**Time Manipulation :*Peak Universal State :*Transcendent Physiology (seeTemporal Physiology:) :**limited Cosmic Awareness :**Ethereal Manipulation :**Ethereal Physiology :**Enhanced Stamina :**Healing Coma :**Regenerative Healing Factor :***Immortality :***Semi-Immortality :**Auxiliary Organs :**Power Mimicry Immunity :** Psychic Shield :**Singularity :**Locality Tracking :**Replication :***Bio-Fusion :***Temporal Duplication :**Limited Memory Erasure :**Absolute Storage :**Knowledge Projection :**Omnilingualism :**Photographic Deduction :**Time Travel :**Temporal Stasis :**Psychometry :**Precognition :**'Enhanced Sense of Smell: 'Zen can smell time/space anomolies. :**Temporal Cognition: can literally sense the flow of time and as such has a to detect temporal disturbances (time anomalies, paradoxes, temporal craft, etc.). :**'Size Alteration': Able to grow or shrink incredibly fast without a seeming limit. He displays great abilities and focus while at these sizes without a loss of control in any fashion. :**Limited Time-Space Consumption: Draw strength from time-space itself. :**'Temporal Mechanics': : : 'Strength level' :*Absolute_Strength: Zen El is able to punch through the time barrier to the 855th century if he needs to. See Limitations 'Abilities ' He is also smarter than Brainiac 5 he is able to calculate over a billion scenarios simultaneously. He has complete understanding of the time. He can go anywhere in time and space and he can go to other dimensions *'leadership:' *'Attractive Male:' *'Adaptive:' *'Scienice:' *'Unarmed Combat': **Accelerated Time Bolts see Limitations **Accelerated Time Bomb Generation see Limitations Note doesn't apply to Zen. **Time Infusion see Limitations **Time Theft **Time Perception Manipulation See Limitations. 'Weapons/ Equipment' Zen El has Chronokinetic Constructs: The ability to create tools, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of time. Example: Temporal's armor suit and Hammer. 'Weaknesses: ' see all limited to powers. *'Vulnerability to Magic: '''Only the strongest of magics can affect him in any particular way, such as those wielded by the Spectre, Eclipso and Superman Prime *Users of Chronolock are immune to his Time Manipulation powers. *Zen gets the energy for his main powers from the original Kal-El and Earth's Super-Sun, resulting in him gradually losing his non Temporal or Colu-Bgtzalians base powers when he is in the far past. (This only affects covenant base powers: In this covenant, Superman Prime bestow upon his descendants of the 853rd century, a small fraction of his power as long as they served for truth and justice.) *Can't change day he became a Temporal Entity. *Can't change fix points in time and Zen avoids places where he or someone with similar powers has been (which stretches reality to the breaking point) out of risk of being thrown out of the universe. *Could be called a weakness: there are time rules that he must follow. *Can still be affected by Probability Manipulation as probability is not part of space and time. *Zen and Kor still feel temporal changes, even if they are unaffected by them. Such as feeling subjective centuries pass while time is being accelerated but not aging. *In limited situations, though they may be immune to changes in time / time stream, they may not be fully aware of the change/changes that have accord, this is sometimes due to their level of control or knowledge of their power or in what series/movie etc the power is being used in. *May be limited to manipulating the space-time around the user instead of a universal scale. *'Mystical Vulnerability''': While phasing Zen EL is vulnerable to mystical attack. *Age Acceleration will not work on Semi-Immortals and Immortals *Cannot interfere in certain matters concerning the flow of time and space. *Cannot escape users of Temporal Presence. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Teams Category:Males Category:Kryptonian Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Power Category:DC One Million Category:Colu-Bgtzlian Category:Lords of Order Category:Justice Legion L Category:Superman Squad Category:House of El